Savior
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Ben goes to save Dexter, Blossom, and Bubbles when they're taken by fusions. Some BenxBubbles.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm getting way too into Fusionfall lately. Oh well, it's fun. xD**

**Anyways...I got bored. And this happened. I posted it on my deviantArt first, but I thought I should put it on here too.  
**

* * *

Ben's footsteps echoed in the cave as he ran. He knew the fusions were cruel, but this was an all-time low. Kidnapping three of the greatest heroes in the war was something nobody had ever heard of.

He hadn't waited for anyone to tell him what to do; as soon as he'd found out where they were he'd gone off to help. Now, here he was, in the fusions' lair, with no backup and he had to find them and get them out, when the fusions were undoubtedly guarding them.

It seemed too easy. This lair didn't have the usual monsters patrolling the paths , like most other ones did. He could see something reflecting at the end of the path, urging him forward, no matter how badly he wanted to stop.

There they were, sitting in a cage. He almost tripped and fell, trying to run faster. The fusions weren't there, but if he managed to get them out, they'd be there in a second.

"Ben!" the boy whispered, lifting his head to look.

"Hey, Dex." Ben looked around quickly for something to break the cage.

"It won't open," Dexter said. "We've tried. The most likely solution is that the fusions must be defeated before the cage will open."

He suddenly noticed just how tired Dexter looked, and the two behind him were slumped against the bars, as though they couldn't hold themselves up correctly. "This is like that cage Blossom got trapped in once, isn't it? It takes your energy or something?"

"Yes, and she's not too pleased to be in this one either," Dexter replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Really?" Ben joked, "I'd be super happy!"

"Enough sarcasm. We don't have long."

It was easy to tell he wasn't lying—but then again, when was the boy genius ever lying?—all of them were already looking paler in the few minutes he'd been there.

"B…Ben?" he heard her mutter, and his heart seemed to stop. He'd known she was there before she spoke, but she wasn't easily visible in the shadows, and he'd hoped the information was wrong, that she wasn't there. But she was.

"Hey Bubbles. I'm gonna get you guys out, okay?"

"Hurry," Dexter warned. "And be careful, all of our fusions are here."

Ben stopped. All of them? Including his? This was going to be the one battle he really didn't want to fight…

He dialed through the Omnitrix quickly, glancing at Bubbles, Blossom, and Dexter every so often. He slammed it down, morphing into Big Chill.

"I'll be back," he promised. _I hope_, he added in his head.

He pushed himself off into the air. He saw them, not far from the cage. They milled about, waiting for something. Possibly him. But he didn't stop to think about it. Luckily none of them were looking up as he dove down as close as he dared.

_I hope this works._

He breathed out, feeling the air around him getting colder, going down, encasing the fusions in ice. Before he could even change forms, they'd shaken the ice off, and the Bubbles and Blossom had flown up and grabbed him, pulling him to the ground with surprising strength.

He concentrated, willing himself to be intangible, to slip through their grasp…

His hands free, he hit the Omnitrix, changing into Fourarms. He hit the fusion Bubbles and Blossom, knocking them into the wall. The other two rushed forward, starting to attack, but they had only basic moves, nothing compared to the other fusions. He smashed his fusion, squashing it flat into a dent in the ground. It dissolved back into the earth.

_One down,_ he thought. But already he was wearing out, and so was the Omnitrix.

The Dexter was smart, much like his human double. He dodged Ben's attacks easily. The Powerpuff fusions were back again, and they were madder than before. They threw fusion matter, shot their lasers, and backed him away, out into the passageways. They were trying to wear him down, he knew it, and it was working. How would he be able to get them all? He couldn't. There was no way.

The Omnitrix was out of power. He was plain Ben Tennyson again.

He cursed, backing away even farther, but the fusions just kept advancing, pushing him back toward…

_The cage! That's where they're pushing me._

He had no choice. If he just faced them he'd die…but then his friends would be safe. He made a split second decision. He stopped. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't care. He punched the fusions. The weakest defense he could possibly have, but it was the only choice.

If only he could hang on until the Omnitrix had enough power…

He was still being pushed backwards. The Dexter fusion hung behind the others, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Ben!" Dexter yelled.

They were near the cage. He could hear them moving around, trying to get out to help him, even though they were just as weak as he was, maybe even more so.

He stumbled, falling back on the ground. The Dexter fusion rushed forward, hitting Ben in the head with his weapon.

"Ben!" He heard them yell, before everything went black.

…

When Ben woke up, there were no fusions, and Bubbles, Dexter, and Blossom were leaning over him.

"Ben?" Dexter asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Uh huh. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah!" Blossom said angrily. "Trying to attack four fusions on your own! Unbelievable."

"Shush," Bubbles said, putting her finger to her lips to make Blossom stop. "Is he going to be okay, Dexter?"

"He should be fine, we should probably get him to a medic though."

Ben groaned. He hated the medics, always asking stupid questions. They helped him to his feet, and , with Dexter supporting him, got to the warp portal.

….

The medics treated him, but he had to stay in the hospital overnight. Usually, he'd have been stubborn and refused, but he felt so terrible, he just collapsed in the bed and fell asleep.

When he woke, the first thing Dexter said was, "Bubbles was here." The smirk on his face told Ben he knew exactly how Ben would react.

"Oh, uh…okay."

"Oh look, she's back," Dexter said, suppressing a smile.

Ben wanted to hide his face in the blankets, and pretend he was asleep, but he couldn't.

"Ben!" Bubbles said, rushing over. "I'm glad you're awake."

Dexter had mysteriously disappeared when Bubbles had come in. For once Ben was glad.

"I brought these for you," she said, putting a flower on the small table, and taking off her backpack, and putting it next to him. "I thought Octi would make you feel better. I always feel better having him. But you can have him for now."

"Thanks," he said. He could feel how red his face was, but she didn't seem to notice.

The comm. Bracelet on her wrist beeped. She looked down.

"It's from Blossom. I have to go. But I'll come back if I can later."

"Okay," he said. Even it was someone else coming back, he'd have been happy. Because it was her, he couldn't wait for it to be later.

What surprised him the most, though, was that she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Ben," she smiled.

"Uh…bye…"

When Dexter walked back in, it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," Ben muttered.

"I'm not able to do that, sorry. I just never pictured you'd like _Bubbles_."

"And? Who cares. Now just go back to doing genius-y stuff, okay?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
